ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ester (TNO)
Ester is currently the leader of the Kraaho who live under Bellwood. Appearance Ester wears a purple jacket, with dark purple fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. She has pinkish-red hair and a tiara with a diamond-shape at the top. Ester also has purple eyes and light pink skin, with two purple markings on her cheeks, and large whitish eyebrows. Personality Ester has a generally open-minded and carefree attitude toward other races, particularly towards the street children of Undertown. She shows great affection towards Ben, though she was irritated that her romantic hints toward him went unnoticed. However, when the situation demands it, she can be quite serious and focused. and Abilities Like the rest of her kind, Ester is able to stretch her limbs to incredible distances. Ester is shown to be agile and to possess considerable strength. She is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat, able to fight en par with Rook]. Weaknesses Due to her elastic nature, Ester can be tied up with her own limbs, leaving her incapacitated for quite some time before freeing herself. Like the rest of her kind, Ester has a harder time dealing with cooler climates. However, due to her half-breed nature, Ester is able to handle such conditions far better than a full Kraaho, feeling only slightly chilly in +100 °F temperature. Love Interests Ben Tennyson When Ester first met Ben, they fought for a nuclear device. Later when she realized her kind were doing evil things using the device, she defected to Ben's Team. She brought him to her friends' town, and they played hockey. Ben turned into Water Hazard and splashed everyone with water to cool them down, including Ester, despite her unwillingness. He then brought her a towel, and she blushed as he gazed at her. She turned the water floating around him into snowflakes and ran laughing. Rook told Ben that she liked him. Later when her kind realized she was now the chief, she hugged Ben and told him she and her kind would be good neighbors. Ester's friends called Ben her boyfriend, and Ben at first denied it, but then excitedly asked Rook if he had a chance with her. Ben decides to help Ester rebuild her ruined village at the end of the episode and Ester gleefully agrees, remarking her own love of Mr. Smoothy, hugging Ben close. Ester was on a double date with Ben, Rook Blonko and Rayona. Later she hugged Ben and the two ran off to watch Sumo Slammers 6 3D again. While nothing is committed between them, Ester has been shown to be very possessive of Ben, refusing to let either Looma or Attea take Ben as a husband. Also, Ester showed noticeable jealousy towards Kai Green, seeing that Kai and Ben had history together. She was later horrified when Spanner reveals that Ben and Kai end up together in the future he comes from. By the end of the episode, however, Ester appears to have gotten over that fact and is not letting it bother her, even forging a friendly bond with Kai. Though it's highly likely she still has feelings for Ben as he does for her. Deciding not to fight fate after learning of Ben's future with Kai, Ester decided to end her relationship with Ben on good terms, even stating she still likes him, moving on to date Antonio. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse